legendarywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Armory
This is the Castle Armory. You can train your soldiers, upgrade your castle and purchase Legendary Armor. Lemmy is the castle keeper, blacksmith and all-in-one traveling merchant. He runs the armory together with Go'fer. He's a master miner and a trusted advisor of the Gilded Sun Kingdom. Legendary Armor Legendary Armors are special armors that were worn by the heroes of the Monster Wars. They are ancient relics infused with essence. Lemmy needs moonstones to finish forging them. To upgrade a soldier, you need to fully train him (make sure that ALL those yellow bars when you upgrade him are full) , and then using moonstones, tap on Lemmy, and then tap 'Legendary Armor'. From there, just make sure that you have enough moonstones for each upgrade. Here the list of moonstones needed to upgrade each troop: Spellbooks Your spellbook can contain up to 6 spells, which are unlocked through the main game, and then purchased/upgraded in the Armory with moonstones. They each cost 1 Moonstone for level 1, then 2 Moonstones to upgrade to level 2, then 3 moonstones to upgrade to level 3. The basic spellbook only allows you to cast each spell once. You can upgrade your spellbook for 5 Moonstones, which will make your spells charge faster, and allow you to cast spells more than once (5 times for the arrow spell, 3 times for all others). Arrow Spell Causes light damage over most of the screen. It charges quickly, but this is generally a last resort when nothing else is charged. Usefulness 3/10. Damage: Tier 1: 60 Tier 2: 120 Tier 3: 180 Fire Spell Causes medium damage over most of the screen. Good for when there are lots of weak troops in a small area, like an army defending a castle. Usefulness 6/10. Damage per hit: Tier 1: 50 Tier 2: 100 Tier 3: 150 Ice Spell Causes light damage over the middle of the screen, and freezes all effected enemies in place for a few seconds. It can really help you turn the tide by letting you get in a few free hits. Usefulness 10/10. Damage: Tier 1: 75 Tier 2: 150 Tier 3: 225 Lightning Spell Causes massive damage to the bottom row, medium damage on the middle row, and light damage on the top row. When a boss spawns in the bottom row (like all of the arena bosses), this is easily your weapon of choice. It attacks multiple times. Usefulness 8/10. Damage per hit: Tier1 : 50 Tier2 : 100 Tier3 : 150 Rainbow Spell Takes control of all enemies on screen for a few seconds. It can be good for buying time in a tight situation, but it's real use comes when a large army is protecting a castle. Cast this on that large army to possibly destroy the castle altogether without having to move a single troop. Usefulness 5/10. Damage: All Tiers: 1 Cyclops Spell Creates a Cyclop that falls from the air. His special is shrink, which lowers range and attack. Category:Modes